


Breaking Bread

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Enemies Working Together, Forced to get along, Gen, Squirrels as food, Trapped in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “squirrel” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “squirrel” challenge.

"Here." Helen held out her knife. Claudia just eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Squirrel," Helen replied. "Or close to it."

Claudia remained where she was. She knew she had few options and Helen's fire at least was inviting.

"It tastes just like chicken," Helen said.

"The anomaly..."

"Won't open until the morning."

Reluctantly Claudia sat down and took the piece of meat from Helen's knife.

"This doesn't mean anything," she said.

Helen just smiled blandly and Claudia couldn't help but wonder what agreement she'd just entered into. Whatever it was, she was certain it wasn't going to end well.


End file.
